Falling for the Bad Boy
by xox-AbbeyBenedict-xox
Summary: Abbey is young troubled savant. The pictures planted in her mind of her fathers lifeless body still haunt her. Her father was killed by her own uncle and her mothers soul finder. They have left England for a reason and abbey's about to find out but what happens when meets someone who she never expected to meet. Her one and only soul finder. Now what will she do...
1. Moving

We sat down – finally – on Monday morning. It's been a long journey from England to America. Too long. My mum got a new job and now we were staying Wrickenridge located in the Rocky Mountains, in the USA. Mum was a well-known lawyer back in England but they offered her more money if she worked here in America. Her office is in New York but mum did not want us to live there so now we're staying in Wrickenridge. I should not be surprised that we were moving again since we only stayed in England for 3 years I still haven't picked up the accent yet. My Mum is Australian and I still have a thick Australian accent. It's only my mum and cousin Caroline who moved to Wrickenridge.

It was only 11 o'clock at night but mum told us to go to bed .We were starting school tomorrow, seriously we've only been here for a couple of hours I mean we need time to calm down since all we have all we have been doing was choosing our bedrooms after a long conflict between Caroline and I of who should get the big bed room resulting in mum getting it but my bedroom was not bad, neither was Caroline's. My bedroom had a king sized-bed with a black and red duvet and matching pillows, and big black wardrobe. And Caroline's room also had a sized bed with a pink and white duvet with also matching pillows and also a pink wardrobe.

"ABBEY WAKE UP NOW" I heard my mum shout from down stair. "OKAY" I shouted back in the same tone. When I went down stairs Caroline was already dressed in an Owl shirt with stud's details, Navy tailored shorts, Black blazer, Black knitted tights, and Black wedges Chelsea ankle boots. And I was wearing Contrast Zip Front Chiffon Asymmetric Berry Red dress and Melissa Patchuli Black Wedges which Caroline chose for me. "Time to go" Caroline announced. I got an apple and got in to mums white convertible BMW which now was Caroline and mines and I called out "I'm driving".it was not along ride to the high school. We got out of car and went to the reception. There was a boy with a silky black hair, tanned skin he was quite tall and he was wearing a black skinny jeans, tight white shirt showing off his muscles and abs, a black leather jacket and black and white vans. "OMG Abbs isn't he soo hot!" Caroline whispered to me. "For you Care he is" I replied. "Whatever "she replied while smiling. When I looked back to the boy the teacher was shouting at him. "And why are you late AGAIN Mr Benedict" the teacher exclaimed. The boy didn't reply he was looking ever so bored so he decided put his sun glasses on which seem to annoy the teacher even more which made the boy smirk. Then teacher saw us and said "and you must be the two new girls. Abbey Edwards and Caroline Martin". We both nodded and he said "here are you new time tables and here is a map of the school in fact Mr Benedict here can take you to your first class as you have the same class now and you're, in the same home room. The boy just started walking and we just followed. "He's Hot, sexy and a total jerk" Caroline whisper which made me laugh quietly and then the boy turned around as if he has heard what Caroline said. When we got to the class the boy when to his and he had his drum sticks in his hand. _**STUPID JERK HE DOESN'T EVEN INTODUCE US. **_I thought to myself. He then raised an eye brow as is to say he heard me. No he couldn't. He wasn't a savant. "….Ms Edwards". I was too busy trying to figure out what the boy's gesture meant that I didn't realise that the teacher was speaking to me. "What did you say sir". There were a few chuckle's come from the class. I SWEAR I COULD HAVE DIED OF EMBARRASSMENT. "Well I said I was your new music teacher Mr Joe and I asked you what instruments you play". "I play piano, guitar, saxophone, trumpet, flute and the violin." The teacher and students were surprised by how much instruments I could play and Caroline added "she also singes" when she winked at me I just rolled my eyes. "Well in that case you can take over my place and play the piano and you Ms Martin can play the guitar, take it way" he said to us. I just slipped in to the melody and then I was brought back by Mr Joe's applause. "Very good, excellent indeed." "Seriously this lesson is so boring I told you we should have ditched school and went shopping" Caroline voice broke my thoughts. "Well I told if you wanted to go umm" "shopping" Caroline suggested. "Yeah shopping" I replied lamely. "No you didn't" Caroline replied stubbornly. "Yes I did" I replied. "No you didn't". "Yes I did" She emphasised the letter I. " .DIDN'T" I emphasised every word. "Yes... "Sorry to interrupt". We both turned to see who it was. "Right it's that jerk" she said to me and then she turned to the boy and said "You're not sorry if you're interrupting, how rude any way aren't you the asshole who brought us here and didn't bother or CARE to talk to us and introduce us". "No that was my brother zed and I am Yves by the way". "OH twins I see" Caroline said. "No have a year on him and zeddy here is the baby of the family" we both chuckled lightly "I am sure they don't need to know that brother" It was zed.


	2. Zed's Pov

**Zed's Pov**

I was late to school. Again. And now the consequence was to listen to this teacher shout and yell in my face. I wasn't paying any attention to him nor did i bother instead my eyes wandered of to the two figures that were approaching. The y were both girls the first one had olive skin, light brown hair and grey eyes whilst the other looked completely different with blonde hair, skin the color of lavender and brown eyes. when Mr joe saw then he called them over and told me to take them to their class. What a pain this teacher was. While walking to the class they were whispering about me. Didn't these people know it was rude to back chat about a person. Not while they can hear you. When we got to the class i when straight to my seat on the drums. I didn't bother to explain anything. The girls seem to doing well talking to Mr joe.(Heavy sarcasm of course).

when the girl, Abbey started playing the piano it was beautiful sound, one I have never heard before, flooded the room. This noise was the sound of icicles and little sleigh ball mixed into one impacting combination. I felt the sadness of the music seep into my body slowly and spread throughout my piano was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the girl's slender fingers kept flying so fast I couldn't keep up to this beautiful, yet haunting peace. Across the notes, black keys, white keys, she played even with her eyes tune was enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing just like her beauty. And with the ending, she had her fingers relaxed and pressed less pressure on the keys as the ending faded quietly, and softly.

"Good Excellent indeed" Mr joe said.

when i looked back to see the girl again she was talking to her friend the other girl caroline was it. Don't me wrong I am not good with names. It looked like they were arguing. But now Yves was walking toward when finally the bell went to sign the end of lesson one and now it was lesson two my favorite class where me, isaac and sean are in the same lesson.

* In the English class*

Isaac threw the football to while the teacher was gone to get something from the reception when all the class has settled in. i stopped it when it nearly hit my face and said

"Dude you nearly ruined my makeup" i teased. We both didn't see the whole class watch us or the teacher come in and we carried in.

"What make up dude, you didn't tell me you were gay" he mocked outraged.

"Whatever dude you know they all want me" i don't have big ego but this is true me and isaac where considered the hottest guys in this school.

"Ego much ass whole" he replied while laughing.

"Ass whole? that hurts you fucking ass whole" I replied back with a fake hurt look on my face. This was when we noticed the teacher was back and the whole room filled with laughter.

"DETENTION!" the teacher yelled at us. And gave us both a detention rest if the school was boring. The teacher's talked for ever and they were damn as annoying as hell. Then came the end of the day, I was more than happy to go hoe but them remembered that i had detention.I was surprised that two new girls Abbey and Caroline were in Detention on their first day of school with the other girl was her name katy something along those lines. And then i saw Rachel little friends.


End file.
